Hermione's knickers
by nasher91
Summary: Hermione does everything in her life according to a strict schedule. Including washing her knickers. Sirius decides to use Hermione's schedule against her in a spot of match making.
1. Chapter 1

"Sirius!"

Remus sighed and closed his book wearily, setting it down on the coffee table they so rarely used. He had better go and see what they were up to. Again.

He was halfway towards the kitchen when Sirius skittered past him, pausing only to smirk knowingly at his friend. Remus could hear her grumbling as she bashed around the small basement-turned-wash room and paused at the doorway to listen.

"come live with us Hermione, won't be any bother Hermione, oh no of course Sirius won't be like that with you Hermione." She broke her ranting to snort and then she called out "Sirius if that's you hoping to see my underwear again you should know I was quite serious about that body binding charm."

Remus stepped into the room with his hands held up in defence "it's just me. Sirius has already fled the scene of the crime." They smiled at each other and then Remus frowned as Hermione's words sunk in, "_did_ Sirius see your underwear?" He asked, finally taking in the large pile of washing Hermione had clearly been sorting through before being disturbed.

Hermione flushed as red as the top she was holding and shook her head "yes he did," she informed him "the deviant has been keeping note of when I do my washing and then appearing just as I'm sorting it out so he can comment on various items. I tried changing my routine but he either really does have the hearing of a dog or he's monitoring the room in some way as he always appears at the same point, regardless of any changes I make. At this point I'm going to have to start doing my washing somewhere else."

"So strangers can see your underwear instead of Sirius?"

She shrugged "I'd prefer it that way. People don't talk to strangers simply to comment on their clothing; Sirius is a different matter entirely."

As she spoke something was fighting free from Hermione's pile of sorted washing. As it unfolded itself Remus realised it must have been the underwear Sirius was so intent on seeing. Hermione noticed his expression change and glanced over her shoulder. She screamed in embarrassment and grabbed the bra as it made its way towards the doorway. "Sirius Black I swear I will send you back to the veil myself if I find out you've been stealing my underwear!" She shot a warning look at Remus before stomping off. Moments later he heard the library door slam and knew he would not be wise to return there until she had calmed down.

"So why exactly are you so keen on Hermione's underwear all of a sudden Padfoot?" Remus asked, walking into Sirius' room without knocking and settling himself on the armchair Sirius insisted on keeping in his bedroom.

Sirius smirked at his friend and shook his head, his slightly unkempt hair falling into his face as he did so. Remus growled warningly and Sirius raised his hands pleadingly "look, I didn't set out to do it, alright? I walked in by accident once and my intrigue was aroused."

Remus snorted "oh really, just your intrigue was aroused was it?"

The animagus beamed at him "seriously Remus, our conservative little bookworm has some pretty adventurous underwear if you catch my drift."

"Yes, thanks to you attempting to retrieve said underwear I had an introductory course to it."

Sirius raised a knowing eyebrow "and you're telling me your 'intrigue' wasn't aroused?" He ducked as a flame was aimed his way and batted it out when it landed on a pillow "hey, no need to get so defensive Moony old friend. Anyway," he went on, "I wasn't trying to retrieve it for myself, merely trying to provoke a reaction from you because, frankly, I'm tired of you mooning over her and doing nothing about it." He paused, waiting for Remus to make the connection "get it? Mooning?" Sirius snorted like a gleeful schoolboy while Remus rolled his eyes at him.

"Delightful" he drawled "and what I do, or don't do, with regards to my feelings is none of your business so I'd appreciate it if you kept out of both my business and Hermione's washing."

Sirius watched as Remus left the room and shook his head. Honestly, for all his brains sometimes Remus could be so dense.

"Oh Ginny it was so embarrassing! I don't care about Sirius doing it because I know he's just winding me up but this is _Remus_ we're talking about!"

There was a pause in conversation as Ginny obviously replied and Remus realised that Hermione must be calling Ginny on the phone, given that Ginny was supposed to be visiting Charlie in Romania with Harry.

"You know why Ginny and no I don't want to discuss that now. For all I know Sirius is standing outside listening to every word and recording it ready to humiliate me. I swear he's trying to torment me."

Another pause and Remus squirmed uncomfortably as he attempted to back away from the library door and into the kitchen.

"It was the green set; remember that one you made me buy last time we went shopping? Yes the green and silver one, how many different sets do you think I have? Well those are the only two I own and they were only bought under duress."

Remus made it into the kitchen and reached into the drinks cupboard to make himself a hot chocolate. He was just searching the fridge for some whipped cream when the door opened behind him and he heard a nervous cough. Hermione was standing in the doorway, mug in one hand and whipped cream proffered in the other outstretched one.

"Clearly we both have the same idea when it comes to hot chocolate" she said shyly when he still didn't say anything.

"You've been crying" he said hoarsely, taking in the state of her slightly puffed up eyes, hastily applied eye make up and pale face. She shrugged and turned her gaze to the floor, clearly upset that he'd noticed. "Does he bother you that much?" He asked, freeing her hands of the mug and cream and gently leading her to one of the many dining room chairs.

She sat down and pulled her knees up against her chest. "Not really" she said quietly, shaking her head and tugging at the end of her ponytail.

"Then why?" He asked, already guessing the answer but not wanting to upset her more by admitting he'd overheard her phone conversation with Ginny.

"You" she said "you seeing my…my stuff bothers me because I respect you and it's just really embarrassing. Ginny said I shouldn't be embarrassed, but I am anyway."

He placed a hand on her arm and waited until she was looking at him before speaking "you have nothing to be embarrassed about" he assured her, "many men would be thrilled."

She snorted "yes I'm sure many would. But you're not one of them."

Remus recalled Sirius' words earlier and the knowing looks he'd flash Remus' way whenever Remus and Hermione were together. He decided to take his own advice for once and actually do something. "Who says I'm not?" He challenged.

She blinked owlishly at him. "Pardon?" She asked, "did you just say…" She trailed off blushingly.

"Yes, I did." He confirmed, suddenly noticing that his hand had been rubbing up and down Hermione's arm.

"Oh" She managed to get out, still blinking up at him bewilderedly.

He managed a small smile at her "Oh?" He said "is that all you can think of in response?" Her eyes widened in horror, thinking she'd upset him, and he chuckled "here I am telling you I have feelings for you and all you can say is 'oh'. Charming."

She smiled back, relieved to realise that he was merely teasing her about her reaction, "if I recall correctly, your feelings were merely ones that included me and my underwear." She retorted, drawing herself up haughtily but allowing him to see her smile slightly.

Instead he noticed the keen spark in her eye that was always present whenever she was teasing somebody back. He shook his head "not just you and your underwear." He replied, his tone becoming more serious "but you. Most definitely you: you and your schedule for everything from the most important task at the ministry to the most mundane of washing your clothes; you and your teasing twinkle which you think is still a secret but I figured it out months ago; you and your fierce anger at Sirius for winding you up but sheer embarrassment at me witnessing what he did. You, Hermione Granger. Most definitely you."

Hermione watched him, as if waiting for the punch line. When he merely sat there, watching her as she watched him suspiciously, she took a deep breath and forced herself to ask "did you really mean that Remus?"

He nodded "all of it. Although I wouldn't object to the underwear option either" he said, lightening the atmosphere and giving her a way out if she wanted one.

Instead she unfolded herself and pushed up from her seat, pressing herself up against Remus. "How about all of the above?" She whispered, kissing him so softly that their lips barely met.

Remus grinned delightedly at her "with pleasure" he said, his deep voice stirring up Hermione's belly with lust. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him out of the kitchen.

As the pair ran giggling past Sirius' bedroom he stuck his head out of the door "can I watch?" He yelled after them.

"No!" They both shouted back over their shoulders.

Sirius shook his head as Hermione's bedroom door slammed shut and excited shrieks could be faintly heard along the hallway. "Some people are no fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Remus regarded Hermione with amusement as she wound down from her giggling fit at Sirius' last words. "Something amusing to you Hermione?" He finally asked, advancing towards her. Immediately Hermione's giggled ceased, although she still bore a mischievous look as Remus stood in front of her. She shook her head, watching him carefully.

"Good" he said, reaching forward and trailing a finger down the front of her blouse. Immediately Hermione's look sobered and Remus watched as she swallowed hard. Even if he couldn't smell it he would have guessed her arousal from that sheer motion alone. He let his hand trail off around her waist and grabbed her waist, pulling her up against him so she could feel the evidence of his own arousal. He heard her squeak ever so slightly and smirked as he kissed along her jaw. Her breathing was shaky against his face and her hands remained at her side, as if afraid her own movements would break what was happening.

_So this was supposed to be a one shot but I love writing Remus/Hermione too much and this story would not go away. Hence it being continued. Now, without further interruption, let the smut begin!_

Remus took a step back and regarded Hermione's faint smile and closed eyes before deftly unbuttoning her blouse and trailing his tongue down the strip of skin between the now open material. Hermione's gasp was more audible this time as Remus kissed just above the waistband of her jeans before unbuttoning them and pulling them down, following the journey with his lips. He straightened up and offered Hermione his hand to step out of her jeans, which she did wordlessly. He pushed the blouse off from her shoulders and stepped back.

Finally she stood before him, naked but for a pair of knickers. The idea that Hermione had spent the last few months walking around Grimmauld Place, conversing with him, cooking for them, without wearing a bra gave Remus' dick a new hardness. He rushed forward to Hermione and kissed her hungrily, one hand covering a breast and teasing the nipple until it was hard.

Hermione was now returning his attentions and frantically trying to undress him as they kissed. Her moans were getting louder and she fleetingly wondered whether she should be worried about Sirius overhearing them. However any thoughts of a silencing charm vanished from her mind when Remus pinched her nipple and moved down to suck it, running his tongue along it. Hermione grabbed his head, frantic that he didn't ever stop.

Remus was down to his trousers, which Hermione had just unbuttoned, when he finally stepped back and removed the remainder of his clothes under her watchful gaze. He was hesitant when he finally stood naked before her. It had been a long time and normally he had sex in the dark to avoid having to deal with his scars. Hermione, having already guessed Remus' apprehension about his scars, was instantly kissing them, tracing them with her tongue. She reached the initial scar where Greyback had bit Remus and kissed it hard. "Mine" she said, turning her gaze up to him and reaching down for his dick at the same time. Slowly, and keeping her gaze on Remus the entire time, she began to move her hand up and down. Remus watched her in amazement for the longest few minutes of his life before pulling her off him.

"Bed, now." He growled, already propelling Hermione towards the crumpled sheets covering her bed. She bounced slightly as she fell on top of the sheets but her giggle was eaten by Remus' mouth covering hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus lay watching Hermione as she read in bed afterwards. He wondered if she felt any regret at what they had just done. If she did then she was hiding it very well.

Hermione stared at the words on the page but for once they weren't being taken in. She was too focused on what had just happened and the fact that Remus lay behind her completely naked. She gave up pretending to read and lay back on the bed so she could see him. "What are you thinking?" she asked, not caring if she sounded like every female cliché on the planet in asking him such a thing. Remus sighed and Hermione frowned "you don't regret it, do you?"

Remus laughed "I certainly don't, I was concerned that you regretted it" he admitted, trying to keep his attention focused on the conversation and not her breast being practically presented to him, or the way Hermione moaned and writhed against him everytime he flicked his tongue across her nipple during sex. He mentally groaned, already feeling his dick harden at the mere thought.

Beside him Hermione too felt the hardening and suppressed a grin. "Would you like me to show you how little I regretted it?" She asked, running a hand along his thigh and just brushing his dick but deliberately not touching it. Remus nodded, unable to speak as various images flashed through his mind.

Hermione knelt up on the bed and shuffled down before taking all of Remus' dick in her mouth. She gagged slightly and pulled back. Remus stroked her hair so she would know he didn't mind. He couldn't quite bring himself to talk as Hermione sucked and licked his dick. All of a sudden she cupped his balls and ever so gently rolled them around between her fingers. Remus gasped as the most incredible feeling ever flooded through him. "Hermione," he gasped, "I'm not sure how long I'll make it if you keep doing that" he warned her.

She grinned back up at him "good" she said before ducking down and taking one of his balls in her mouth and sucking lightly. Remus gasped again, making Hermione chuckle, "I've always wondered what you taste like" she told him as she swapped her mouth for her hand. She sat back slightly so Remus could see her and continued pumping her hand steadily. Remus made some vague noise of recognition and Hermione, emboldened by how much Remus was enjoying what she was doing, continued "I used to touch myself thinking about it," she admitted, watching his face carefully, "would you like to see?"

Remus nodded eagerly and watched in amazement as Hermione dipped a finger inside herself and fingered herself in front of him while keeping up a steady rhythm on his dick with her other hand. She removed the finger and placed it inside his mouth. "See how wet you make me Remus" she said, as if she were scolding him, he sucked her finger, savouring her taste, "what are you going to do about it?" She asked, smirking at him.

"This" Remus finally managed, pulling her hand off him and pushing her back onto the bed. He ran his tongue along her clit a few times before pushing in, marvelling at how tight she was. He lifted her legs up so they went over his shoulder and gripped her hips, thrusting fast as she rocked against his hips, desperately trying to meet his speed. Eventually she gave in and let him control the speed. Remus could feel the familiar sensation and knew he wasn't far off. Hermione sensed him slowing and bucked in disappointment. Remus kissed her softly as he slowed his hips down. Hermione shook her head in frustration at him. "What do you want Hermione?" He asked her.

She took his head in her hands, kissed him hard and stared at him for a moment "I want you" she said, pushing him back and bucking her hips "I want all of you, I want you to cum in me Remus."

With her words Remus picked up the pace again, this time being matched by Hermione. Remus watched as she writhed underneath him, dragging her nails along his back as her breathing became more ragged and her motions more desperate. "Remus" she shakily breathed out "Remus"

"Yes Hermione?"

She arched her back "Remus…want…you...please!"

He could feel her tightening around his dick and knew she'd get her wish soon. He grabbed her nipples between his fingers and played with them, applying just enough pressure to make Hermione's breathing turn into definite panting. "Re…mus…yes…yes..Remus!" She was screaming now, her nails digging deep into his back. He'd be left with marks tomorrow, he thought wryly. He thrust a few more times before he came with almost a roar of release. Hermione pulled him down to her and kissed him slowly, languishingly, as their breathing returned to a normal level.

When they could both finally speak Hermione kissed him lightly. "Now did that convince you?" She asked him.

Before Remus could answer a voice came from along the hall "I don't know about Remus but you certainly convinced me!"


End file.
